The Emperor
by Izzudin Armain
Summary: Apa yang terjadi bila para ninja dihadapkan dengan para iblis? Cek this fic!
1. Chapter 1

500 tahun yang lalu, sebuah portal aneh muncul di pegunungan berkabut. Masyarakat setempat menyebutnya dengan 'gerbang hitam'. Dari gerbang tersebut keluar makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang disebut iblis. Kehidupan manusia sedikit demi sedikit berubah, iblis sangat suka membuat kerusakan dan membunuh manusia. Ketika jumlah iblis semakin banyak, mereka mengklaim wilayah disekitar pegunungan berkabut dan mendirikan kerajaan iblis Makai. Manusia sendiri tak berdaya untuk melawan karena iblis memiliki kemampuan yang aneh-aneh dan kekuatan fisik diatas rata-rata manusia.

Sampai 100 tahun kemudian, Tuhan menjawab doa-doa manusia yang teraniaya. Di 7 tempat berbeda di bumi tumbuh pohon yang apabila buahnya dimakan akan memberikan kekuatan yang luar biasa yang disebut chakra. Dengan chakra inilah manusia mampu melawan iblis-iblis tersebut. Para pengguna chakra disebut ninja, sedangkan ilmu yang mempelajari chakra disebut ninjutsu.

Ninja dibagi menjadi 8 tingkatan berdasarkan tingkat kemampuan mereka:

Petarung kelas Dasar (D)

Petarung kelas C

Petarung kelas B

Petarung kelas A

Pendekar tingkat 1

Pendekar tingkat 2

Pendekar tingkat 3

Master

Namun diatas itu semua ada satu tingkatan lagi yang bukan tingkat resmi tapi lebih merupakan gelar kehormatan yaitu 'Emperor'. Gelar ini pertama kali disematkan oleh seluruh Master dunia ninja kepada 2 ninja legendaris atas jasa-jasa mereka dan kekuatan mereka yang luar biasa dalam melawan iblis. Mereka berdua adalah Hashirama Senju dan Uchiha Madara.


	2. Chapter 2

80 tahun yang lalu, Hashirama Senju dan Uchiha Madara mengemparkan Makai. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, umat manusia berhasil mendesak para iblis sampai jauh kedalam wilayah Makai. Peperangan telah berlangsung selama 20 hari, kini pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Hashirama dan Madara ini telah mengepung istana raja iblis Makai yang dikenal dengan nama Sauron.

 _"Apa kau siap, Madara?" Tanya Hashirama tanpa menoleh ke Madara._

 _"Seluruh hidupku kucurahkan untuk saat-saat seperti ini, Hashirama. Saat kita berhasil mengusir seluruh iblis dari muka bumi!" jawab Madara mantap dengan tatapan lurus kedepan memandang istana raja iblis yang berdiri kokoh._

 _"Master Hashirama, pasukan kita sudah siap!" seorang ninja berpangkat master lainnya berdiri dibelakang Hashirama yang menatap kedepan untuk memberikan laporan._

 _"Hmm, baiklah Master Reto, terima kasih laporannya." Balas Hashirama cepat, tak mau membuang-buang waktu. Hashirama lalu berbalik kebelakang menatap ribuan pasukannya yang terdiri dari para ninja berbagai tingkatan untuk memberikan orasi terakhir sebelum menyerang istana raja iblis._

 _"Ehm!" dengan sekali deheman, seluruh perhatian kini tertuju kearah Hashirama yang berdiri dengan penuh wibawa dihadapan ribuan ninja yang hadir._

 _"Ratusan tahun para iblis laknat itu menindas kita!" seru Hashirama sambil jari telunjuknya kanannya mengarah kebelakang, "ratusan tahun pula kita berperang demi mempertahankan kemerdekaan dan hak kita untuk hidup yang telah mereka rampas." Seru Hashirama berapi-api, seluruh pasukan diam menyimak dengan sungguh-sungguh._

 _"Dulu, kita begitu takut dengan mereka. Dulu, kita tak berdaya melawan mereka. Tapi itu dulu, dulu sekali. Hari ini kita akan tunjukkan pada para iblis laknat itu bahwa kita tidak lagi takut, kita tak lagi tak berdaya. Bahwa kejayaan mereka akan berakhir mulai saat ini. Dan mereka hanya punya dua pilihan…"_

 _Hashirama sengaja mengantung orasinya barang sejenak untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari efek dramatis._

 _"yaitu pergi dari muka bumi ini, atau mati!" seru Hashirama penuh semangat dan penekanan dengan tangan terkepal keatas yang disambut dengan teriakan dan sorak-sorai pasukannya._

 _"Yaaa!"_

 _"Uuuoo!"_

 _"Hidup manusia!"_

 _Hashirama lalu mengambil nafas dalam dan mengakhiri orasinya dengan satu seruan._

 _"Merdeka!" pekik Hashirama dengan tangan terkepal teracung keudara._

 _"Merdeka!" balas serempak seluruh pasukan yang ada disana._

Hashirama lalu turun dari podium dan bersiap, begitu juga dengan seluruh pasukan ninja. Berhasil atau tidaknya pengepungan ini akan menentukan alur sejarah umat manusia kedepannya, apakah menjadi bangsa merdeka? Ataukah tetap jadi bangsa terjajah oleh kaum iblis laknat?

* * *

Sementara itu, dibalik tembok istana yang kokoh. Sauron sang raja iblis Makai juga telah bersiap, ia mengendarai tungangan kebangaannya. Sang naga hitam pemakan manusia, Nazgul.

Sauron punya 7 jenderal kepercayaan yang dinamakan 7 deadly sins. Mereka diberi gelar sesuai dengan salah satu dari 7 dosa besar, dan dipanggil pula sesuai dengan gelar mereka itu. Masing-masing jenderal memimpin kurang lebih 1 batalyon, jauh lebih banyak dari pasukan ninja yang tersisa saat ini.

 _"Pride!" panggil Sauron pada salah satu jenderalnya, yang dipanggil pun mendekat dengan sopan kepada rajanya tersebut._

 _"Iya, tuanku." Balas Pride._

 _"Apakah semua sudah siap?" Tanya Sauron memastikan._

 _"Semua sudah siap, tuanku. Sesuai yang anda perintahkan." Jawab Pride._

 _"Bagus, aku tidak ingin ada kesalahan. Kita akan beri pelajaran pada manusia-manusia rendah itu bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak pantas untuk melawan kita!" seru Sauron dengan suara mengeram yang amat dalam dan menakutkan._

* * *

Istana raja iblis sangat kokoh, dikelilingi oleh tembok setinggi 8 meter dan tebal 2 meter. Pintu gerbangnya terbuat dari besi berwarna hitam yang amat kokoh yang ditambang dari sekitar pegunungan berkabut yang memang banyak terkandung mineral. Namun mau setinggi dan setebal apapun dinding itu, semangat para ninja jauh lebih tinggi untuk menjebol tembok tersebut, tekad mereka sudah bulat.

 _"Apa kau siap, Madara?" Tanya Hashirama sekali lagi._

 _"Hn, berhentilah bertanya yang membosankan." Gerutu sang Uchiha._

 _"Hahaha, baik-baik. Kalau begitu silahkan dimulai!"_ Bersamaan dengan itu Madara mengeluarkan teknik yang mampu membuatnya mengimbangi sahabat sekaligus rival disampingnya itu.

 ** _"Susanoo."_** Teriak Madara, dengan cepat sebuah tulang rusuk chakra melingkupi tubuh Madara. Kemudian berevolusi menjadi tengkorak, berevolusi lagi menjadi wujud humanoid, dan seterusnya hingga mencapai tahap akhir yaitu sosok samurai raksasa berhidung panjang setinggi 50 meter dengan pedang dikedua sisi pinggangnya. Ini adalah **susanoo** sempurna milik Madara yang belum pernah diperlihatkan pada siapapun kecuali Hashirama.

Aura yang dipancarkan oleh **susanoo** Madara sangat berat dan mengintimidasi siapa saja baik manusia maupun iblis, auranya sangat gelap dan mencekam. Para iblis yang berjaga diatas tembok istana pun gemetar ketakutan.

 _"Oe, apa itu?"_

 _"Besar sekali."_

 _"Apa mereka benar-benar manusia?"_

Itulah yang ada dibenak para iblis yang berjaga diatas tembok istana raja iblis Makai. Mereka adalah iblis yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga istana, mereka belum pernah keluar wilayah Makai dan menghadapi para ninja secara langsung. Pengetahuan mereka tentang ninja minim sekali, mereka menganggap ninja sama seperti manusia pada umumnya yang lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa dihadapan para iblis. Namun kali ini sepertinya para iblis kelas rendah tersebut harus menelan bulat-bulat pemikiran mereka.

 _"Hyaa!"_ Madara mengayunkan salah satu pedang **susanoo-** nya kearah pintu gerbang istana dan,

 _"Blaaar!"_ Sekali ayunan, pintu gerbang tersebut jebol dan terlepas sampai ke engsel-engselnya. Begitu juga dengan dinding disekitarnya, hancur berantakan. Puluhan iblis yang tak sempat melarikan diri pun beterbangan terkena hempasan pedang **susanoo** milik Madara dan tewas seketika. Jelas saja, jangankan tembok setinggi 8 meter. Bukit yang tingginya ratusan meter saja bisa dibelah puncaknya dengan mudah oleh pedang **susanoo** ini, sungguh luar biasa kekuatan mbah Madara ini (hehehe XD).

Setelah dinding jebol, Hashirama langsung mengkomando pasukan ninja untuk langsung menyerang, _"semuanya, seraaang!"_ perintah Hashirama.

 _"Hyaaa!"_

 _"Oeeeryaaaa!"_

 _"Majuuu!"_

Begitulah teriakan penuh semangat para ninja yang maju merangsek kedalam istana raja iblis Makai. Dengan ini pertempuran yang menentukan pun dimulai.


End file.
